Streaming enables media to be delivered to and presented by a wide variety of media presentation devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, smartphones, etc. A significant portion of media (e.g., content and/or advertisements) is presented via streaming to such devices.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.